Blut im Mondeschein
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS - ChiUK - Yao hängt seinen Gedanken in einer der Nächte vor dem Boxeraufstand nach...


Blut im Mondenschein  
1900 – In einer Nacht vor dem Boxeraufstand

Sanft fiel das Licht des Mondes durch das offene Schlafzimmer und erfüllte es mit seiner eigenen Atmosphäre. Leise summend ließ Yao seine Füße von der Bettkante baumeln und sog die ganze Stille in sich auf. Nur hin und wieder wurde das schweigsame Ensemble von einem der unwürdigen Lautäußerung seitens seines Bettgefährten gestört, wobei Yao jedes Mal kaum merklich das Gesicht verzog.  
Welche Barbaren doch diese Bleichgesichter waren, selbst ihre Länder verhielten sich nicht besser. Ob sie nun Arthur, Francis, Alfred oder Ivan hießen, sie alle hatten im Reich der Mitte, nach seinen Vorstellungen keinen Platz. Selbst bei seinem eigenen „Bruder" Kiku war er nicht bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen, auch wenn durch ihre schwere gemeinsame Vergangenheit sich die ganze Situation anders präsentierte.  
Sicher für eine Nacht hatte es seinen Reiz sein Kissen mit dem zierlichen Engländer zu teilen, doch viel zu oft in den letzten Wochen erreichten radikale Rufe seiner Kinder den Sitz seiner Seele und ließen merkbar sein Blut zum Kochen bringen.  
Vorsichtig wischte er eine sandfarbene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des englischen Königreiches. Die Unruhe, welche nun sein Land erschütterte, griff auch nach ihm und nur mit Mühe beherrschte er sich den verzweifelten Ruf seiner Kinder nicht nach außen zu tragen. Das fahle Licht fiel durch eine unbewusste Bewegung des Schlafenden auf dessen Kehle.  
Es wäre doch so ein Leichtes einfach seine Hände drauf zu legen und dann langsam aber bestimmt zuzudrücken. Er selbst trug genug Wut in sich, um in diesem Augenblick der körperlich Stärkere zu sein, zudem er auch den Überraschungsmoment besaß und Arthur nach ihrem Spiel wahrscheinlich noch viel zu benebelt war, um sich in den ersten, aber entscheidenden Sekunden richtig zu Wehr zu setzten. Doch er tat es nicht, zog lieber die Hände wieder zurück und wandte den Blick von dem verheißungsvollen Ziel ab. Er wusste nur zu gut dass es vergebene Liebesmühe war, auch wenn es im ersten Moment Befriedigung erbracht hätte.  
Eine Verkörperung konnte man nicht durch physische Gewalt töten.  
Nicht einmal langzeitig körperlich quälen war möglich.  
Wenn der Körper zu sehr beschädigt wurde, erblickte irgendwo auf heimatlichen Boden ein neuer Repräsentant das Licht der Welt. Gleiches Aussehen, gleicher Name, gleiche Erinnerungen und alles würde wieder von vorne anfangen, mit dem Unterschied, dass es die wenigsten Repräsentanten es einem so leicht verziehen, Auslöser ihres körperlichen Tods gewesen zu sein. Als Quasi-Unsterbliche hatten sie Zeit, viel zu viel Zeit, für die Planung von persönlicher Rache.  
Sanft legte er sich wieder zurück ins Bett und betrachtete im Schweigen des Mondes das Gesicht des anderen. Arthur mochte vielleicht in den Augen der seinigen als Schön gelten, doch für ihn waren die Gesichtszüge eher grob und so schrecklich ungewohnt. Insbesondere die dicken Augenbrauen waren ein Grauen für sich. Dabei schien dies ein Familienmerkmal zu sein.  
Nur einmal hatte er das Vergnügen, oder besser gesagt die lästige Pflicht gehabt ein paar der anderen Mitgliedern der Familie Kirkland vorgestellt zu werden. Er schnaubte wenn er an das Treffen dachte. Der Älteste, dessen Haare eine ungesunde rote Farbe aufwiesen, trank zu viel und rauchte ein scheußliches Kraut, wobei er mit seinen beißenden, wie auch spöttischen Humor einen höchst unangenehmen Eindruck bei den Schwarzhaarigen hinterlassen hatte. Der zweite in der Rangfolge, war zwar ein angenehmer, stiller Zeitgenosse, aber trug sein sensibles Herz nur allzu offen zu Schau. Es waren zwei nervenaufreibende Stunden gewesen und Erleichterung hatte ihn eingeholt, als er die bunte Gesellschaft verlassen hatte.  
Eine kühle Brise wehte durch den Fensterrahmen und verleitete den Blonden sich unbewusst nur noch stärker in der Bettdecke einzuwickeln. Langsam und gemächlich ließ Yao das Lied verklingen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, doch erreichte es seine dunklen Augen nicht. Es war die kommende Freude einer stätig anwachsenden Gruppe radikaler Seelen seines Landes, welche ihn in solchen Stunden ohne nennenswerte Ablenkung erfüllte. Gedanken, die er unter Tags verdrängte, um Risse in seiner Maske nicht zu riskieren, und die nun ihn in solchen Augenblicken überkamen. So träge wie er durch die Probleme seiner Tage geworden war, erwehrte er sich nicht dieser Versprechungen. Bald, ja bald würde der Tiger brüllen und wie ein Teufel aus seinem Versteck jagen, in das er nur zu lange gedrängt worden war.  
Schade eigentlich das Arthur sein Lied über das vergossene Blut im Mondenschein nicht gehört hatte, aber er war sich sicher das sein Gespiele für diese Nacht, ebenso wie seine anderen bleichen Kollegen sich bald Zeit nehmen würden der Melodie zu lauschen.  
Sie wären gut beraten es zu tun, denn tief in seiner Seele braute sich ein unheilverkündender Sturm zusammen.

Historischer Kontext: 1900 brach in China der Boxeraufstand los. Die Boxer waren eine Vereinigung von Chinesen, welche sich gegen den steigenden Einfluss der Europäer in ihrem Land wandten. Was folgte waren nicht nur Übergriffe auf christlich gewordene Chinesen, sondern auch eine Belagerung des Diplomatenviertels in Peking. (mehr folgt vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen)

Betagelesen von Mimmi


End file.
